


53 Sexualized

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: D1g1t5
Genre: JUST KILL ME, M/M, Other, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terrible oc porn just because jesus fuck baby danny kill me right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	53 Sexualized

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE ANY OF THIS STARTS  
> i have oc's that are numbers running from 0-10   
> okay now you can read this and kill me after

5 stared at the strong figure on the bed, laying himself out not knowing that the other digit was watching.  
3 ghosted his fingers over himself, teasing himself and sighing loudly.

5's eyes were wide as he reached down to his pants and slowly undid his zipper, careful not to make a sound.  
5 reached his hand into his pants and pulled out his dick, lightly stroking it at the slow speed 3 was giving himself.

3 moved his hand faster, reached the other down to prod at his hole, whining as he pushed a dry finger inside.  
5 smiled and quickened his movements, putting his thumb over his slit as he watch 3 cum and groan loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos   
> i actually got a text from a friend asking me to do this....


End file.
